Signature Attacks
This page is for signature attacks meaning attacks that only you can use. These attacks are fan fiction only and you only get 1 (unless you buy another slot :) The signature attacks used in battle use 100,000 energy, so be careful when using them and make sure your speed is high so it hits. And thanks to Timefreezer4 for the idea! If you use a real DB/Z/GT pic, it must be modified in atleast 1 area, whether it is changing color or shape. You can ask Ava558 to help you with that. Extra Signature Slots: Lets you add another signature attack Z 7,500 Ultra Power Death Beam (Gianor) The Ultra Power Death Beam adds a twist to the death beam, charging it with evil black and blue energy, making the beam itselft as big and almost as powerful as a masenko from Gohan! It is also powerful enough to pierce the Katchin, making it undeflectable. The only way to avoid getting pierced is to dodge it, and good luck with that. Big Bang Burst Cannon (Gianor) The Big Bang Burst Cannon adds a twist to the Big Bang Attack. It is formed like a noramal Big Bang, but it is red and looks like lava. When fired if it hits, it does the most amount of damage it can do, the energy substance burns you and then explodes, however, if it is misses, or gets dodged, it will fire a beam of red energy at the opponent, making them dodge or block the attack a second time. Heavenzone Grenade (Gianor) The Heavenzone Grenade adds a twist to the Hellzone Grenade. It is fired similar to the Hellzone Grenade, but the energy spheres are different colors, the darker they are, the more powerful. The Heavenzone Grenade is different because you can mold the energy into any shape you want with-in 10 second of firing it, they explode after 10 seconds. Globe Ball (Collie) This technique is a total death attack. It is disguised as a normal "pink" ki blast, but It's really a ticket to death, Coming from the strenth of the arm, going to the leg, the the other leg, and the the head.. Then you die. It is charged with spirit energy. Be lucky I warned you. Demonic Implosion (Lexon) When using Demonic Implosion I can choose a limb to attack and depending on what limb it was the relative stats go down but the downside is the attack does only slight damage in comparison to other signature attacks. This move could easily counteract a move such as Collies signature just by choosing whatever hand she was using and disabling it. without having to get near her since the attack teleports into an opponents body. Golden Kamehameha (Gotek) The Golden Kamehameha is a variation of the Kamehameha. It is gold and it is far more powerful than the normal Kamehameha. It is performed like the Kamehameha, but the hands are in a slightly different position. Static Buster (Rabbo) The static Buster gathers all the static electricity on the planet and puts it into an enegry blast or you can absorb it only if your body can handle all the power. If your body can't handle it it will not make you explode, but it would eat away at your insides and give you a slow painful death.Amounts of enegry he can handle at max certain power levels He can absorb 50% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 100,000 He can absorb 75% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 200,000 He can absorb 100% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 1,000,000 Gohakhameha (Gohak) Gohakhameha is only a little similar to Golden Kamehameha. The Gohakhameha's Kamehameha orb is yellow and black. The beam surrrounds Gohak's body when he fires it, the beam is also black and yellow. This atttack makes a kamehameha 10x look like a punch! Death Rush (Breezy) It starts with a kick to the side, then the head, then blasts the gut. Then kicks to the ground and does a Death Beam in the back of the person, just to end it with a Death Ball. Sonic Impact (Natch) Natch afterimage strikes his opponent into the air to send his opponent flying, then Natch afterimages behind his opponent and strikes his opponent a with a variety of punches and kicks, Natch then afterimage strikes his opponent into the air a second time and also afterimages behind him again and strikes him to the ground, Natch does one more afterimage strike top the guty of his opponent and fires a energy blast through them. This move is used mostly in Natch's Super Saiyan transformation and was first used against General Ice. SS1000's signature attack slot Waiting for SS1000 to add signature attack. Shooting Star Baster (Becocco) Becocco creates a green-ish white blast that is as big as a tree. He pushes the opponent down to the ground, creating a blue-green typhoon erupting out of the ground. A big cloud of smoke appears after completing this move. If enough power is placed in this move, it has the power to be in the planet destroyer class. This attack also causes a slight loss of speed for the user, because of the smoke. Planet Big Bang Kamehameha (Kid Gogeta) {C {C {C Planet Big Bang Kamehameha is gogets's last resort move its the last move if he is about to die. The move blasts with a giant Big Bang Kamehameha. It's energy is enough to blow up a planet, with one hit. Boom Boom Blasts(Kid gogeta) He fires 400000 kai blasts in the air and they turn in to sonic blast that blows the guy getting hit to the other world Red Bomb ATTACK A giant ki blast flys in the air it looks like the spirt bomb that is black it is much more powerful so it blows up a planet is wanted to but the power is like so 25% is 10,000,000,000 50% is 50,000,000,000 100% is 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Ssj Rox!'s signature attack slot Waiting for Ssj Rox! to add signature attack . Unmastered Super Saiyan (Flame) Unmastered Super Saiyan is a transformation Flame uses. This form take place as a attack. Much like the Kaio-ken, this form X the user power by 3.8, and X the SP and DG by 2. This form has dark yellow hair, red aura like Kaio-ken. Infact this form can be unlocked with the kaioken and false super saiyan. However, it costs 100,000 power level each turn, just to use it Ultimate Dragon Fist (Flame) The Ultimate Dragon Fist is a version of the dragon fist but shenron comes out of your hand which makes it much more powerful. It takes a 2 sec recharge time this move costs so much power it is only a last option. Also this move cut your current health in half after used. Crippling Blow(Reizou) Crippling Blow is a punch in the face folowed by an afterimage and a devistating blow to the spine. It causes a loss of two turns as well as a significant health drop. Two turns of the Reizou who delt the damage. Multi-Form(Reizou) Multi-Form is similar to Tien's version of the technique, but insted of spliting in to two then spliting in to two again, in his version of the technique he launches three clones of equal power from his chest. Universal Kamehameha (Ultimate Trevauntee) The universal Kamehameha is 1 of the ultimate's techniques that he calls "THE FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE" This technique is a concentrated version of the Spirit Bomb but put into a ball of energy in the hand, like the kamehameha. But there's catch to this attack, the user will use a extra 200,000 power level and use 20,000 of his health if it is charged to its full power.This is the same attack that Ultimate used to destroy his families home world. There are 4 levels to this attack: Small Universal Kamehameha, Large Universal Kamehameha,Super Universal Kamehameha, and True Universal Kamehameha. The universal kamehameha has 4 different forms, depending on the amount of energy ultimate gets from people of the universe. Small Universal Kamehameha: This type of Universal kamehameha is the result of Ultimate gathering energy from his surroundings. (such as trees,small animals,the grass,etc.) This is the same type of spirit bomb goku used on vegeta in there first fight. The amount damage it will do is about 26,000,000. It takes ultimate 1 turn to gather all the energy. Large Universal Kamehameha: This is the same as the large spirit ball goku used on frizza, Ultimate raises his right hand into the sky and begins gathering togather as much energy as he can from the life forces on the planet plus the energy from other nearby planets which creats a blueish-red ball in the sky, Ultimate then begins crusing the ball into a small concentrated ball in his hands. It's strength is about 900,000,000. It takes ultimate 2 turns to gather all the energy. Super Universal Kamehameha: This is the same as the univerersal Spirit bomb goku used on Omega Shenron. Ultimate gathers the energy of all the lifeforms in the universe. Ultimate rasies his hands into the air and gathers as much energy as he can to form the ultimate kamehameha. It's strengh is around 28,000,000,000. It takes ultimate 4 turns to gather all of the energy he needs True Universal Kamehameha: This version far supasses the universal spirit bomb goku used on omega shenron. Not only does ultimate call out to his universe, he calls out to EVERY UNIVERSE IN CREATION!! Ultimate focues all of his energy into calling to every universe in creation. it's power is 921,000,000,000,000. It will take ultimate 5 full turns to gather all of the energy he needs. This attack pales in comparision to ultimate's ultimate attack: The Future Kamehameha!!! The Ultimate Super Saiyan Transformations (Ultimate Trevauntee) These are Ultimate's final Transfomations,these Transformations are all the resultes of Ultimate unlocking the locks put on his power level by his farther.There where 4 locks put on his power level, the first was''' Ultimate Super saiyan, Ultimate Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Super Saiyan 3, And finaly Ultimate Super Saiyan 4'.'''Ultimate can master these forms from' 'intense training, it would take ''Ultimate 4 days to master Ultimate Super Saiyan,'2 weeks to master Ultimate Super Saiyan 2,' '''1 month to master Ultimate Super Saiyan 3', And '''3 months to master Ultimate Super Sayian 4. For Ultimate to become a Ultimate Super Saiyan, his power level must be 1,620,460,000 the amount of speed it will take is 19 and will add 30 damage and can only be brought out by Life Ending Emothions, enough to kill a normal saiyan(such as watching someone you care for die in front of you,some really close like a brother, sister,etc.) Ultimate does not need to train to master Ultimate super saiyan. For Ultimate to become a Ultimate Super Saiyan 2,His power level must be 290,970,664,000.The speed it would take to become Ultimate Super Saiyan 2 is 50, and adds 150 damage. If mastered, you do not need to give up speed to transform instead you will gain 50 speed. For Ultimate to become a Ultimate Super saiyan 3, His power level must be 540,579,560,000. The amount speed it would take to become a Ultimate Super Saiyan 3 is 100 and the damage added will be 240. if mastered, you do not need speed to transform instead you gain 100 speed. The Ultimate Super Saiyan 4 has so much power, it has two different forms: normal Ultimate Super Saiyan 4, and True Ultimate Super Saiyan 4. Both Forms need a transformation into a giant BLUE ''and ''RED ape (blue for ultimate super saiyan 4, red for True ultimate super saiyan 4 For Ultimate to become a Ultimate Super Saiyan 4, His power level must be 890,853,082,210, The amount of speed that is needed is 290 and the added damage is 420. this form is very hard to master. Ultimate must be able to control the ultimate super saiyan form and must become a blue giant ape and regain his sanity. For Ultimate to become a True Ultimate Super Saiyan 4, His power level must be 9,755,092,764,000.The amount of speed that is needed is 500 and damage that will be added is 980. This is called the "diying form" because if ultimate activates this form, he will slowly lose his sanity, and then his body will give out under the imense power. This form is near unmasterable. This form can only be brought out if the Ultimate's rage and anger go to far past his limits. For some wierd reason, the tail disappears once ultimate goes True Ultimate Super Saiyan 4 and reappears once he's out of this form. There is only one way for ultimate to master the True Ultimate super saiyan 4, is for him to regain his sanity before his body gives out under the power(much like how a goku regains his sanity in the giant ape form to become a super saiyan 4) but alot harder. Static Buster(Ultimate Trevauntee) (Got from Auction House) The static Buster gathers all the static electricity on the planet and puts it into an enegry blast or you can absorb it only if your body can handle all the power. If your body can't handle it it will not make you explode, but it would eat away at your insides and give you a slow painful death.Amounts of enegry he can handle at max certain power levels He can absorb 50% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 100,000 He can absorb 75% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 200,000 He can absorb 100% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 1,000,000 Final Galick Bomb (Kid Vegito) KV uses the Final Shine Attack , Galick Gun , and Spirit Bomb comibined. It takes KV to know all 3 attacks before use. When he does use it, it's one of his most powerful attacks. Can easily do major damage to an area. Massive Kaio-Ken (Goku Jr. ll) Massive Kaio-Ken is like a regular kaio-ken. In one big burst of energy Gohan Jr. gets so much energy it can often be compared to a Super Saiyan 4 transformation. The aura of this attack is red (like a regular Kaio-ken). This is like 100000000000000x Kaio-Ken. White and Black Kamehameha (Goku Jr. ll) This is the strongest kamehameha form there is. That is because it is fueled from all of Goku Jr. ll's ancesstors energy. It is white when he is happy, but when it is black it means he is mad. When this attack is black it is even more powerful than the white. That is why Goku Jr. ll loves it when he is mad and does this attack! Sky bomb (Tensho) First Tensho rushes the opponent and punches him repeatedly, then he throws them in the air and shoots out a huge ki blast at the airborne opponent. The blast can easily destroy a planet and the punches are all out and so fast that it looks like he isn't moving. Boom Shock (Endo) First Endo runs towards his opponent flies up over him/her then adds Ki to his fist he then rams his fist into the ground. Then he flies back up with his opponent and adds Ki to his whole body. Then tackles his opponent through the Giant crater. Then flies out and barrages him with energy waves. He runs down and grabs his opponent throws him up and uses the Ki in his body to charge a giant Ki blast and fires it into his opponent's back. fbbssgsbkx1000 (Zero) fbbssgsbkx x1000 means final big bang spirit supernova galick special beam kamehameha x1000 it is a combination of almost all the moves in dbz history it is 1 of zeros strongest attacks as he sees/learns more move it will be stronger.This attack uses 500 power,it is my blast 1. Tri beam blaster of doom(Pilke) The Tri Blaster Of Doom is like the Neo Tri-Beam, but more energy put into it. Super Beam Cannon It is fired normal like the specale beam cannon but is a lot more power full Super Dragons Fist Explosion + fbbssgsbkx1000 (zero) 1st he does the fbbssgsbkx1000 then he absorbs it then does the dragons fist.This attack uses 750 power,this attack is my blast 2. The Inner Sight(Flame) This move copies oppents moves, and movements exactly, however, it slows down the amount of time to attack time, but if great of an attack enough, will move at warp speed. Rapid Fire Ki Fist (Norc) Norc Charges ki into his hand and punches the opponent several times rapidly Death bringer (Cojin) Cojin creates a ball of energy from his finger around the size of a death ball which he throws at the opponent He can also add energy needles to the attack which can stab opponents if they try to hold the energy back Ginga Domu (Bito) Bito gathers a small, hollow ball of energy into his hand and fires it. Before it hits it grows into a dome that the enemy gets trapped in. It then shoots many extremely powerful beam attacks at whoever is trapped in it. The whole attack is dark purple. Dragon flame rush (Cojin) Cojin gets on his legs and arms and rushes at his opponent and bites there arm then kicks them in the face and yells 'DRAGON FLAAAME!!!" as he breathes a huge burst of fire at the opponent Ultimate Namek (Guitare) Ultimate Namek is a transformation used by Guitare. Guitare flies into the air and raises his power level much like a super saiyan. Guitare uses this technique by need not by force he grows to 2 feet taller and his power level increases to the power of a super saiyan 2. His damage and speed also increase by 12. Power level must be at 488,000 to achieve this form. Doom Spike (Guitare) The doom spike is a combination of Janemba's Spike hell and the special beam cannon. Guitare transports through different area's then disappeares behind his opponent. He then Traps his opponent in a Ki Orb like technique. Then Barrages him/her with many special beam cannon's He then charges his power and goes for a very strong Special Beam cannon to try and finish it. Death beam ball(Breezy) It is a death beam fused with a death ball so it is a move that blows up the planet with one shot Category:Signature Attacks Category:Content